The Last Strawberry Fun Finger
The Last Strawberry Fun Finger is episode 14a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Surprised at seeing a third Strawberry Fun Finger after enjoying their usual two pack, Fanboy and Chum Chum constantly argue with each other and try several sharing methods to see who gets to eat it. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum come out of the Frosty Mart waving their newly bought Strawberry Fun Fingers. After Chum Chum recites a poem about it and Fanboy says it makes them feel like friends, they each have their snack. However, the boys have a "Bonus Pack" of Fun Fingers which comes with an extra Fun Finger. Fanboy and Chum Chum are uncertain who gets it! Uh-oh, how can they share one Fun Finger?!? ?! Later, at the Fanlair, they try to get the Fun Finger to choose where it goes. After Fanboy thinks it chose it, he nearly eats it. The same thing happened with Chum Chum. They go and see Oz, and he tells them the best way to see who gets it is with a joust! Later on, Oz sets up a medieval jousting tournament, complete with stockades, sword fighting and princesses. Fanboy rides a goat while Chum Chum rides a pig, but when they charge at each other, they hit each other so hard that they pass out. In their fantasy, the Fun Finger comes alive and tells them the best way to share it is slice it in half. When they wake up, they follow the advice and they have it together! Fanboy and Chum Chum walk home happily, now that they found out a way to share the Fun Finger. Mr. Mufflin tries to find out why Oz set this all up, and the episode ends. Transcript Gallery Trivia *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum can't figure out how to share. *Strawberry Fun Fingers are introduced in this episode. *This is Scrivener Elf's first appearance with Kyle in season 2, not counting "Kids in the Hall", but the first time Scrivener Elf appears, while Kyle does not talk. *This is the first episode of season 2 to feature 4 songs. In fact, it has the same song amount as "Jingle Fever". *Thorvald makes a cameo appearance as one of the members of the audience at the joust. *In Greece that episode aired in 11/12/2012 *This episode was on the SpongeBob SquarePants: Frozen Face-Off DVD along with "Power Out". Continuity *This is the fifth time Fanboy and Chum Chum are against each other. ("Pick a Nose", "Chicken Pox", "Cold War", "No Toy Story") *This is the fourth and official appearance of the Strawberry Fun Fingers ("Dollar Day", "The Great Bicycle Mystery", "Boog Zapper"). *In the display area, Chuggy is a jester and playing a mandolin, which is what Chum Chum did in "The Sword in the Throne". *The joust fanfares have a picture of Radioactive Red Frosty Freezy Freeze on them, which previously appeared in "Brain Freeze". *Seventh time more than one Fanboy appears. ("Dollar Day", "Fangboy", "Brain Drain", "Refill Madness", "The Tell-Tale Toy", "Cold War", "GameBoy") Goofs *In the promo, the announcer said this may be their friendship's last, due to the joust, but they are just thinking how to share the Strawberry Fun Finger. *Kyle is seen in a stockade at the display area before the joust, but when Fanboy and Chum Chum charge at each other, Kyle is missing until Fanboy says "She spoke to us!". *When Chuggy plays the mandolin in the background, he is left-handed, but when we saw him writing he is right-handed. (This could indicate he's ambidextrous) *Before F&C taste the sliced Fun Finger, they are at the joust ring, but after they eat it they are on the sidewalk. *When we see Kyle in the stockade, Kyle doesn't have his cape on. *There is a closed-caption error in this episode: right when F&C eat their Strawberry Fun Fingers after its song ends and throughout the rest of the episode, and the entire episode this one's paired with, the captions appear five seconds before the character says it, then disappear right before it's said. This goof appears every time the episode airs in the US. Allusions *The title is a spoof on the phrase "The Last Straw." *The jousting scene almost completly parodies the Medieval Times joust. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - The episode's plot resembles that of "Yours, Mine and Mine". In that episode, Patrick refuses to share Patty Pal with Spongebob, while in this episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum don't know how to share the Fun Finger. * 'Even Stevens - '''Chum Chum says the name of this Disney Channel sitcom in this episode. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Hank and Scrivener Elf * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: '' designates non-speaking role Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum